


'Til We Let the Spectrum In

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Various Storms and Saints [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballad 39: Tam Lin, Cesarean Section, Fae & Fairies, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Sunday Prompt: Labor/Labor Inducing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: Victor's life from obtaining his freedom until the birth of his son.





	'Til We Let the Spectrum In

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this in the actual main story, but time ran short alas. This is for Knock Yuuri Up Week, the day 7 prompt of "labor."
> 
> Have the deets of the pregnancy and Victor adjusting to being human, now with more fairy tale aspects and also awkward interference of labor.
> 
> Bless his cotton socks.
> 
> Title from Spectrum by Flo.

It wasn’t just that Victor had to adjust to the march of time since his imprisonment in the roses. He also had to help with marriage arrangements and the complications of his sweet one’s pregnancy.

Doctor Nishigori forbids his love any strenuous activity after Samhain, and so he spends much of his days reclining in bed or on a chaise in the library with Minako assisting in his education as always. Lady Katsu-- _Okaasan_ brings Yuuri soothing teas and carefully prepared meals, which Victor lovingly feeds him until the day Yuuri slaps the spoon out of his hand and berates him about his coddling.

Upon retiring to their chambers---yes _theirs_ , as _Otousan_ wryly points out the question of Yuuri’s purity is quite settled, to be sure---Yuuri sheds tears with loud hiccups, both ashamed and apologetic. Victor kisses him, stroking his back until he sleeps, watching his bethrothed slumber with diamonds in his eyes as he tries his best to love him how he needs.

On occasion, Victor takes Yuuri on a slow, small walk by the hothouse. At first the perfumes of the different flora trigger Yuuri’s nausea, but after a few months it abates so he can enjoy his family’s efforts once more. Once a week, Victor has the horticulturist make Yuuri an arrangement, bringing him this small boon as a part of his courtship. They always avoid red roses by unspoken agreement, but one particular bouquet with the red camellias so prized by the Katsukis strangely moves Yuuri to the point of tears.

Minako pulls Victor aside before afternoon tea to explain their meaning _sotto voce_. Victor then reserves them for anniversaries, Yuuri's birthday in the late autumn, and the celebration of St. Valentine.

The wedding happens as promised, their families united by the sacred and legal bond. Cousin Mila, with all the brightness of Polaris in her smile, introduces a dark-haired beauty as her companion, Lady Sara Crispino of the Southern Crispinos. Lady Sara is just as pleased, her lilac gloved hands and amethyst collier matching her unique eye color.

The wedding is successful, the party the talk of the nation for years, and Victor adjourns with Yuuri to one of his family’s estates, a seaside castle with a golden gate and no other homes for miles. The marriage chambers have fur blankets and a roaring fire, and Victor presents Yuuri a token that belonged to his late mother. It is a necklace of molten gold and black opals with shimmering flecks that remind Victor of the sky under which they met. It is meant solely as a dowry, but when Victor takes a moment to gather the mulled, spiced wine for their nightcap, he returns to his sweet one draped in front of the fire in the necklace and nothing more, not even his spectacles.

(”We shouldn’t---Doctor Nishigori---” Victor weakly protests, because Yuuri is beautiful, somehow more than the first time he saw his face, even more than the night he saved his mortal soul.

“I’m not waiting almost half a year for a proper consummation of our marriage,” Yuuri offers with a teasing smile. “I asked Yuuko---if we take steps to be slow and careful, all will be well.”

How is Victor to refuse such an offer? Only a fool would lack the sense to reject such a suggestion, and it has been too long his passion was only permitted to simmer below the surface, threatening to ignite in the evenings upon retirement to the solitude of their bed. 

Victor is full of longing, and thus Victor gives in.

He gives in half of every week at night without fail thereafter.)

Time passes so quickly that Yuuri becomes round like a hot air balloon with back pain and difficulty sleeping. He rests more frequently, and before they know it, the third phase draws close. Nishigori has arranged for a surgery when the time comes to safely birth the baby. He and his wife take up residence in the guest cottage as Yuuri may begin his labor pains any day and the village is too long a coach ride for such an urgent event.

Two days before the official date, Yuuri asks to be drawn a hot bath midday. It is done, and as he undresses to submerge in the water, something causes him to call for Victor. Victor enters to find Yuuri in only his shirt holding his trousers and small clothes. The groin on both have been soaked through with clear and red fluids.

Victor stares at Yuuri with a sense of escalating panic. 

“Victor---” Yuuri manages with a supernatural calm. “Victor. Get the Nishigoris.”

Victor cannot move, rooted to the floor like he was the field of enchanted blossoms.

“Victor!” Yuuri snaps. “Go!”

This springs him to action, Victor breaking a land speed record to reach the cottage, all but destroying it like a puff from a big bad wolf. “Yuuri---baby---time---” he manages before sprinting back.

Yuuri, with no care for his mostly nude state, has lain by the bed on the floor. He groans, and the husband and wife team gently place him on the bed. Nurse Nishigori has a watch, and she focuses on it as Yuuri lets loose a bray, breathes, then does it again. “This is fast,” she says. “Your labor pains are only five minutes apart.” She smiles. “Your child is eager to meet you both.”

Victor wrings his hands then takes the back steps two at a time, begging the cook for aid. After what feels like years, he is given an almost over-flowing cauldron of boiled water. Yuuri’s cousin, Phichit, hears the commotion. “Has the time arrived?”

“Get linens,” Victor instructs. “They’ll be needed.”

Phichit does so without a question or complaint, the two of them bursting into the room with nods to the Lord and Lady Katsuki as well as Minako who wait outside. 

Doctor Nishigori has given Yuuri a low sedative, it appears, as he moans in half-sleep. “I have brought boiled water and towels as well as old sheets!” Victor declares.

Nishigori pays him no mind, but his wife favors Victor with a blank stare. “That’s...very good, Victor,” she says with audible confusion. “Set them out of the way.”

Phichit obeys---Victor does not. He cannot because he sees the size of the scalpel being employed for the cesarean, and immediately collapses to the ground from a spell.

In addition to Minako’s palm impacting with his cheek, the sounds of a baby’s cries rouse him from unconsciousness. “He’s fine,” is all he gets from the governess as she helps him into a standing position. When he has reoriented, he sees a proud doctor and midwife, a beaming young Lord Chulanont, and---

Yuuri, now half-awake and his arms full of a wriggling infant with tufts of jet black hair on the crown of their head. Victor silently weeps as he sits on Yuuri’s side. Yuuri is tired and wan in a precarious position aided by a large pile of pillows. His stomach is surely sore and weak from the incisions. He favors Victor with a smile and wet eyes. “Meet your son.”

“Perfection, the both of you,” Victor assures him with a kiss on the cheek. He strokes the boy’s hair---it is exactly as Yuuri’s. There is no doubt he is theirs, Victor believes as he takes in the insistent Nikiforov cheekbones and mouth. 

After everyone greets the new little one and future heir, they are left alone with their son. He begins to fuss and Yuuri feeds him like any mother would, though they have not decided to have the child use such a title. A fire is stoked for them, and while a nursery has been made with the typical trappings, for now he is too young to sleep down the hall. There is an elegant bassinet close to their bed, and Victor holds him as he rocks him to sleep until an early morning feeding.

Yuuri watches him with love. A sudden gust causes a window to blow open, and Victor puts the baby in the bassinet and then closes it. His back is to Yuuri and their baby, but he hears Yuuri shout a warning.

Victor turns and in the dim light, four pairs of eyes glow: one green like a barn cat, one blue like midsummer lightning, the third a different shade of blue like bioluminsecent fish, and the final pair simply reflect like a polished piece of obsidian.

Victor grabs the fire poker. “Leave this place,” he orders the four fae.

“We are not here to take the child or cause you pain,” the black eyed man whose cloak has a bear fighting an eagle embroided in gold says.

“We come bearing gifts,” says the dark blue-eyed man, tall and in a regal shimmering purple befitting of a king.

“There are no tricks or deceptions, and we do not require anything in return,” the blue eyed man clad in the colors of an oil spill that has mixed with water.

“Let us grant these boons, and we shall vanish,” says the youngest, a towheaded changeling boy in white and feathers.

Yuuri is scared and determined as he was on Samhain, but Victor spent over half a century as one of their kind. They cannot refuse lest they risk insulting them. Nothing frightens Victor worse than insulting the Court to the Queen of Air and Darkness. “Do as you will,” he says.

“Victor---” Yuuri begins, but the look in Victor’s eyes makes him stop.

The fae gather around the baby. The black eyed man is first. “To you, child, I bestow wisdom and the willingness to work hard, completing all tasks with grace and strength.” 

Ebony and gold light glimmer onto their son.

The violet king is next. “To you, child, I bestow confidence, charm, and song, so that you may never forget your noble heart.”

Emerald and aubergine sparks cover the baby.

The shimmering witch goes third. “To you, child, I bestow passion, empathy, and a great desire to love, as well as the necessary objectivity so you do not lose sight of your own self.”

Several shades of blue glimmer on the baby’s skin.

Finally, the last gift. “I bestow upon you, child, your father’s courage, your other father’s devotion, and their combined loyalty and truth. May these never fade or dim, no matter the adversity you face.”

Silver and yellow cover the baby. 

The quartet bow as they vanish, the window blowing open a second time in spite of being latched. Yuuri shuts it this time, and when he finishes, he clings to Victor, both of them trembling as they look at the inkling dark to ensure they do not return.

They do not.

After deliberation, they name the baby Sora, for when his eyes open they are Victor’s color with Yuuri’s shape, like a shimmering, windy sky. He grows healthy and handsome, beloved by all he meets. He is kind and wise beyond his years, hardworking and gentle to Vicchan and upon the small dog’s final breaths, a larger poodle they name Makkachin. 

He flourishes and grows, and the fae are true to their word...though sometimes if Victor is out with Sora alone on the grounds, he senses someone observing them to only find a yellow striped cat with green eyes.

He brushes it away and basks in the joy of his son and sweet one.


End file.
